Dear You
by XxashurixX
Summary: A/U: Usagi has her life together. She graduated high school, got accepted to college, and lives with her boyfriend Seiya. Both are happy together and Usagi is anxiously waiting for a proposal after five years. Everything seems to be right, until someone from the past pops into her present.
1. Chapter 1

"Odango," Seiya called bringing Usagi back to reality, " what are you watching?"

Usagi looked up at his sapphire eyes as if finding her way back to earth. "Oh, just a summer vacation me and some friends took five years ago," she replied with a smile.

"Five years ago, huh? Seems like only yesterday we were in high school," he chuckled.

Usagi nodded with content, she could not believe everything that has happened in the past two years. She managed to graduate high school and got accepted to the local college, a dream she never thought possible, she's passing all her classes, and lasted five years with her high school sweet heart, Seiya. Her friends all had their lives well planned, too. Ami went off to Germany to study medicine and follow her mothers' footsteps, Minako made it big in Hollywood and is on her world tour, Makoto is going to culinary school in hopes of being a chef and opening a restaurant, and Rei is living comfortably after she inherited the Hikawa Shrine.

"I miss how much fun we use to have," she said recalling the memories, "we didn't have a care in the world. When did reality hit?"

Seiya smiled at the blonde beauty, "You know there's a point in life when everyone grows up and goes their own way."

"I know," Usagi said reluctantly.

They continued watching the video of the summer they went to the beach. Seiya wasn't in Usagi's life at that point, they started her freshman year and his sophomore. He was never her preferred choice, but she wanted something serious after all the games and heartbreak she had that year. When Seiya appeared, they had so much in common that they just clicked immediately and started dating at the end of the school year. They have been together since and started living on their own after Usagi graduated.

"Who's that?" Seiya asked pausing the video and pointing at a young man, " I thought I knew all your friends."

"You do, that's Mamoru," Usagi answered, "you don't know him because he's not here anymore. He left to the army about a year ago. I haven't heard from him since we started going out."

" He's pretty good-looking, I'm surprised you didn't go out with him."

"You're not jealous are you?" She said jokingly, he gave her a stare. " I liked him and thought he was cute, but it wouldn't have worked out between us. We came from different worlds, he was like the big man on campus and I was the klutz." They both laughed at the last statement, " besides, I'm glad I ended up with you," she smiled at him.

He couldn't help but embrace her and kiss her lovingly.

Later that night Seiya went out with his friends Yaten and Taiki for a gig. They've been friends since kindergarten and started a band called the Three Lights a two years ago gaining money to support their life. Usagi went to every show, but couldn't tonight since she had to study for a humanities test tomorrow.

"I'm going now Odango," Seiya said to her picking up his car keys.

"Ok, break a leg. I'll be there with you in spirit," she replied as she put aside her laptop and raced to him to give him a hug.

"I wish you could _actually_ be there," he told her with sadness in his voice, "are you are you can't bail on this?"

She gave him a stern look.

"Alright, alright. I'll be home soon," he said in defeat and kissed her forehead.

Usagi watched as Seiya took his leave and went back to studying.

"It's been two hours," Usagi said to herself looking at the clock, "I think it's time for a snack." She got up from the sofa with glee and sprinted to the kitchen. "Now what can I eat?" She questioned staring at the pantry. "I hear you, I hear you," she replied to her growling stomach and picked up the pace on preparing her noodles.

Usagi went back to the sofa with her noodles and grabbed her laptop. "I've studied so hard, I deserve a little break," she giggled. She started watching some videos on YouTube, then played solitaire while listening to some demos the Three Lights gave her. "I should get back to studying," she admitted. She went to grab her textbook, when suddenly a notification rang. She stopped reaching for her book thinking who would be messaging her at this time.

She stared at the box on the screen that read 'Message from Mamoru Chiba'.

"Mamoru?" She gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi looked nervously at her computer screen. Her heart pounding in her ears and her hands shaking as her fingers slid over the mouse pad to open the message.

_After all this time, he messages me now, what could he want? Did he finish his service and needs a place to stay? No, it hasn't been that long. Maybe he's hurt and this is the only way he can get help. That couldn't be either, he has a whole unit for that and of all people, why would he pick me?_

Without asking herself another question, Usagi stopped delaying and read the message. 'Dear You, its been a while.'

Usagi calmed down once she read the message, she overreacted like always. _He's still online, maybe I should reply, I am on my break_.

"Hi there, its been forever! How have you been?" Usagi typed the message and clicked the send button.

Not a second later, Mamoru replied. "I've been good, I joined the army."

"I heard, Rei told me. How is it?" Usagi continued the conversation.

"Horrible!"

"Why? I mean I can't imagine it being fun, but why?"

"They treat you like dirt. Actually that's a compliment."

"Yikes, so it's not like call of duty?"

"That's funny, but no, it's nothing like that."

"I'm so sorry. I would've snapped long time ago."

"I get by. Its boring here, but I take a run with friends or something."

"At least you have friends and things to do, right?"

"Yeah, so how is everything?"

"Great, I'm finishing up my semester in college now and things have gone well."

"That's good to hear"

They continued talking nonsense as if a gap of five years never existed. Usagi liked how mellow and funny Mamoru was, he wasn't like most guys.

"I'm coming back in about a week, maybe I can go visit you."

Usagi's heart dropped at reading this, but managed to answer. "That would be great! I moved in with my boyfriend after high school, but you can come by, and I'll make you a welcome back party."

"Aww thanks, I would really appreciate that. I'm hoping to leave in about ten days."

"I'll start planning then," Usagi looked at the clock, they've talked for an hour and a half. She finally decided it was time to study again, "I'll talk you again soon, I have a major test tomorrow and I have to get back to studying."

"Ok, good luck on the test," with that he signed off.

Hours passed since the conversation Usagi had with Mamoru, but the thought of it still lingered.

"Stupid Usagi, you have to study!" She reprimanded herself.

Why did she still think of the conversation? She hasn't spoken t guy since she was fifteen, plus it wasn't like they lit a burning flame, they just had a normal talk. She did miss though, and the day Rei told her he left to the army she spent hours crying. Mamoru held a special place in Usagi's heart, they were really close and Usagi even developed feelings for him, but he never noticed her that way, they both came from different worlds. She was lost in a sea of memories of when her a Mamoru were young, until it the sound of the door opening broke her thoughts.

"Seiya?" Usagi yelled out.

"Yes Odango." Seiya replied

"How did it go? Tell me!' Usagi said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Calm down," Seiya said grabbing his girlfriends shoulders, "it was great, they liked us so much they want to book us again!"

"Oh darling, that's great!' Usagi squealed and gave him a big hug.

"Have you been hitting the book?'

"Yeah, I only stopped to get a snack because my stomach was having an orchestra," Usagi replied leaving out the conversation she had with Mamoru.

"My little worker,"he said kissing the top of her head, "you're going to ace that test."

"I really hope so."

The next morning Usagi woke up and did her normal routine. Get out of bed, head to the bathroom, brush her teeth then pick out her outfit and fix her hair in the usual odangos and pigtails. She kissed Seiya goodbye, made some coffee for breakfast and went out the door to drive to college.

Usagi parked her car and headed to humanities class. Surprisingly enough, her studying paid off. She got an 92% despite the fact that most of her study time was consumed by food and Mamoru. She couldn't wait to tell Seiya she passed.

"Hello?' Seiya answered the phone.

"I passed!' Usagi exclaimed on the other line.

"Congrats love, I'm so proud of you."

Usagi blushed on the other side of the phone. Seiya always appreciated her and was grateful for everything she did. He made her feel so special, it warmed her heart every time he complimented her or did something no one else would bother to do for her. He was the dream boyfriend and she hit the jackpot with him. She couldn't wait for him to pop the question, in a heart beat she would say 'yes'.

"Let's go out and celebrate your success, pick any place you want Usagi, you deserve it."

"No, I can't do that," Usagi said humbly, "I'm not done with my tests yet, and in don't want you going through that trouble."

"Well lets celebrate your success on this test and when you pass your other tests we'll celebrate as well," Seiya insisted, "and it's no trouble at all, we can go anywhere you like, you know that."

"Seiya, I...fine," Usagi gave in,"What time do you want to go?."

"I'll meet you at the restaurant after work," he said victoriously, 'I'm looking forward to it, I have to get back to work, I love you."

"I love you, too." Usagi hung up the phone and continued to her English class.

After class, Usagi felt she needed to pamper herself for tonight. It was Friday, she passed her humanities test, earned an extra twenty points for her English exam, and was going to a fancy restaurant with her boyfriend.

Usagi came home after her full grooming at the salon. She picked put a pretty shade of light pink nail polish, cut off her dead ends, and felt like a million bucks. With three hours until she had to meet Seiya at the restaurant, Usagi took a shower, picked out a white lace dress with brown pumps, and put on some natural make looking make up. It was time to start leaving, she grabbed her black clutch and walked out the door.

Seiya was ready waiting for Usagi at a booth in the restaurant. He was still wearing his suit from work, but looked exceptional nonetheless.

"Hey," Usagi said walking into the restaurant, "sorry, I didn't know traffic was going to be that bad."

"It's fine," he said gazing upon her radiance, "I think you're the cause of so much traffic."

Usagi blushed.

"You look beautiful," he complimented.

"You don't look half bad yourself Mr. CEO."

That's right, Seiya was a CEO. He inherited the place in his family's company after he turned eighteen. Seems like a dream. An eighteen year old inheriting one of the biggest corporation in the world and having a side band for fun. That's why he never cared to get help from Minako, he didn't need it. He didn't want to be famous, he liked working in the family business and enjoyed having his passion on the side. It was the same for Yaten and Taiki, they're in the same boat. All three of their fathers own the company and only plan on giving the positions to their sons.

"Are you enjoying the food?' Seiya asked.

"It's delicious," Usagi muffled chewing the food in her mouth, "I'm sorry, that was I'll mannered of me."

"Don't worry, I like the way you are."

Usagi couldn't help but smile.

"Odango," Seiya started and Usagi gazed up at him, "we've been together for a long time now, and I've never felt this way about anyone," Usagi's heart was about to break out of her chest, could this be the moment, "and well, I'm just going to say it, Tsukino Usagi, well you do me the honor and marry me?"

"Of course Seiya, yes, yes, yes," Usagi let out joyful tears and accepted the beautifully cut diamond surrounded by other incrusted diamonds.

The newly engaged couple kissed passionately and continued their night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you for reading and reviewing. This is my first fan fiction and there will be some bumps, but I won't make excuses, I'll get better. Without further delaying, here's the next chapter. Have fun :3 (btw I don't own Sailor Moon, I own a costume but not the rights).

* * *

"No, way!" A choir of four screaming girls filled Usagi's ear.

"When did it happen?' Makoto asked.

"Three days ago."Usagi replied.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner meatball head!' Exclaimed Rei.

"Are you seriously still going to call me that?' Usagi asked.

"Pretty much," Rei answered lovingly.

The best friends were in a joined called on the phone. It was great to have the group back together after such a long time. Life got so complicated and they all split to different directions. Usagi loved them all so much and wished they could go back to teens again hanging out in the arcade, eating fast food after school, shopping for the latest fashions, and stalking the local hotties.

"I didn't want to say anything because I thought it was a hoax. I gave it time to make sure he wasn't losing his head or something," Usagi said in honesty.

"Typical Usagi," Makoto claimed.

"This was so worth an interruption to my world tour. I'm son happy for you!" Minako congratulated her friend.

"I'm sorry Minako-chan. I..

"Don't be sorry, I'm thrilled!" Minako interrupted Usagi.

"When will the wedding be?"Ami asked, "I'll have to fly in."

"Same here."

"You guys it's fine. I want to have it in the winter, but you Minako-chan don't have to fly in," Usagi assured, "I'm not going to have a big wedding, so none of you have to worry about it."

"What bull are you talking about Usagi-chan!" Makoto yelled.

"We all know it's your biggest dream is to be a bride and have a fairy tale wedding," Rei reinforced Makoto's statement.

"You're crazy if you think I'm not going to take part of your special day," Minako chimed,"I want to be there for the dress, the decorations, and food testing. I'll pause my tour for you Usagi."

"Right, and I'm finishing my semester in about two weeks. I'll take the summer semester, then a mini term in the fall, and when I finish I'll have enough time to help you plan," Ami explained.

"You're the best friends a girl could ask for!" Usagi cheered.

That week was Usagi's last for her spring semester. She passed all her classes that it wasn't necessary for her to take the finals. She could finally start her summer vacation and do a little planning foe her big day. Unlike Ami, Usagi couldn't afford to do a mini term in the fall and finish, she finally got good grades but still wasn't that smart. However, with the help of her friends, she can have her dream wedding. Rei and Makoto would help in the summer until Makoto started school again and Rei's summer replacement would leave. Minako and Ami will fly back and help Usagi when she needed them. Minako planned a tour in their hometthe and in other close by towns, and Ami will have classes online continuing her normal studies.

"Seiya, they're gorgeous," Usagi said inhaling the scent of the fresh-cut roses Seiya brought her, "thank you."

"Anything for my lovely fiancé," Seiya told her.

Usagi blushed, "I like the sound of that."

"Tonight's the show we got booked for again, you're coming right?'

"I wouldn't miss it, I'll always be your biggest fan."

Seiya laughed and kissed her as he left for practice. It's been about a week since their engagement, Usagi still had to tell her parents. They will be so ecstatic that their little girl is going to have a future and be married to the CEO of _**Dexus**_, one of the biggest selling laptop company's. Usagi was still in a state of shock, who would've thought that a girl like her would have this kind of life?

"I have to tell my parents the big news soon, its been a week ago," Usagi said to herself gazing in awe at the ring, "a week ago? Oh crap!" Usagi ran to her laptop and noticed it was the weekend Mamoru came down. "He's online, I should let him know I remembered."

"Dear You, tomorrow you come down!" Usagi sent the message.

_Ping_. "I'm already here."

"What, but you said tomorrow. You lied."

"I was going to come down tomorrow, but I took the day off today and decided to come early."

"Well I feel stupid..."

"Why is that?"

"I was so excited to show you that I remembered you came down, and now you here so now there's no point."

"Same Usagi, I'm glad you remembered. You want to hang out tonight?"

"I would love to, but I have plans to see my boyfriends band play tonight."

"Where at? Maybe I'll pass by."

"Ok, here are the details. Hope to see you there." Usagi logged off and began to shower.

Mamoru was already here, they were in the same range again. She couldn't believe it, and she was probably going to see him tonight. _Will Seiya be fine with this? Of course he will, it's not like he's my lover._ Usagi laughed at the thought of her and Mamoru being together. _That's unlikely, there was more of a chance the Savannah dessert would be flooded than us ever getting together._ Usagi sighed at the thought and stepped out of the shower slipping on the wet floor.

"Damn it!' Usagi screamed in pain, "ah, that's a nasty mark." She observed the bruise forming on her forearm from when she hit it against the ridge of the shower. Usagi ignored the bruise and continued getting ready. She wore her Three Lights shirt, skinny jeans, black converse, her hair in a pony tail, eyeliner, and accessories. She looked like true groupie. She grabbed her jacket and left to the club."Could be worse," she said looking back at her arm.

She arrived at Naiko's night club and searched for Seiya. There was a huge crowd at the venue! You would think it was a well-known band like _Fall Out Boy _or _Green Day_. Usagi caught a glimpse of a familiar snowy white hair. It was Yaten setting up speakers on stage and walked towards him.

"Boo!" Usagi said surprising Yaten.

"Hey," Yaten turned around and greeted her with a hug, "we missed you last show Mrs. Kou."

"I guess the secret is out," she laughed, "yeah, I had to stay and study."

"Bummer, congrats though, I'm glad you could make this time. If you're looking for Seiya, he's back stage still warming up," Yaten answered her question without even having to ask.

"Thanks," Usagi said and went back stage to meet Seiya, "knock, knock." She called out opening the door and walking in.

Seiya didn't hear her over his playing on drums, but when he glanced up from his symbol he couldn't help but grin with joy. "You made it," he said standing up from his stool.

"You know I wouldn't miss a show unless I had to," she stated as he came to hug her, "nervous?'

"Now that you're here? More than ever."

"Seiya!' Usagi gasped in shock at his comment.

"It's your fault, you're the one I want to impress the most. My biggest fan and my biggest critique," he smiled at her.

"You really are something," she blushed and raised to herself for a kiss.

"We're on in ten, lover boy," Yaten interrupted.

Seiya sighed in anger , "I'll be right there."

Yaten closed the door and continued were they left off.

It was four songs into the concert, the crowd cheered and danced to the music of The Three lights. Usagi left the crowd to get a drink from the bar to refresh herself after screaming and jumping like a fan girl. She had to relax, there was still more songs to hear and she already used up so much energy. She took a chair and rested her head back taking a breather. A vibration came from her pocket and she took out her phone to show a new message.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I will be doing this often, just to let you all know because I'm evil like that (just kidding). It's mainly because I need to think of ideas, and to keep you guys on your toes ;) please review?**


End file.
